Prophecy of Darkness
by VYCW
Summary: An evil being breaks out of his seal, wanting revenge on the ones who put him there. Destroying the universe is also on his list. Who can stop this evil? Why are the heroes involved have links with him?Can they stop this evil?Includes Ranma,DBZ,BSSM & etc


All the characters used here : DBZ, BSSM, Ranma, and others; belong to their respected owners. I'm just borrowing them, and I ain't using them for profit and stuff like that. I promise not to break them and will return them in one piece.  
  
And now on with the story...  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
There are a lot of crucial points in time where an event takes place. These event or events usually end up becoming the snowball that started the avalanche. It is this avalanche that decides who lives and who don't. And just like how the avalanche changed the landscape with a new covering of snow, the lives of those affected will also be changed by the tumultuous future that is laid out for them. Many take this changes lightly, adapting to them easily. Others see them as changes for the better or for the worse, considering it as the turning point in life or the dead end. Some prospered through this crucial events, while some saw their hardwork crumble before them.  
  
To start the avalanche, someone must get the snowball rolling. There are many people who can start a major change in life and many did. Most failed but when one succeeds, it either pays off by making them rich or backfires by wiping them out. There are many events that can take place and affect everyone's lives. The best example to use is the accidental creation of a deadly weapon of destruction ...a beast of inter-dimensionally destructive power...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Sister! What are you doing with my Crystal?!" a voice cried, soft and serene.  
  
"You mean what I have 'done'," another voice corrected, this one a mix of soprano and bass.  
  
"Yes...what have you done?" the first voice again, not missing a beat.  
  
She turned her back to her sister, the one who cried out, and moved away from the plexi-glass. She gasped. "Sister of Gold...what is this?" "This my dear Sister of Silver, is the first creature to be born of darkness : Tasser." Her sister, walked over cautiously and stared at the trapped thing. "So this is the one? The one that did all the damage?" Gold sighed. "Yes, this is the one."  
  
Silver laughed. "Ironic isn't it? You have made this thing in hopes of proving that you can create complex living things and it decided to shoot itself in the head and run amok. What did it wanted to do again? And why?"  
  
"Tasser here wanted to start an uprise to oust the locals of their power and rule the world he occupied. He won and ruled the entire planet. Unfortunately he learned of my existence. Not satisfied with what he got, he wants to oust me of my own power and claims as well. He nearly succeeded if you and your court hadn't interfered. If he had succeeded, he would've extended his reign through out the Inter-dimension Links. That would be bad..."  
  
"That would be the end for all life!" Silver exclaimed. "As to the why...I don't know."  
  
Her Sister of Silver shrugged. "So you had him locked in this mini sub-space dimension, praying that it'll be enough to keep him in. How long has he been in there?" Gold thought it over. "Umm...three centuries...I think."  
  
"That's long...so what do you need my crystal for? What have you used it for?" Silver asked.  
  
"Well...it seems that eventhough I locked and sealed Tasser's mind and power, it's still growing," she answered. "What? The power or the mind?" "Both...he is learning and expanding his mind and at the same time, increasing his power level," Silver looked worried. "So you used my crystal to try and suppress his spiritual being in the body. Did it work?"  
  
She shook her head. "Unfortunately, no." Silver was not surprised.  
  
"The Ginzuishou didn't suppress him but it did render his energy to above nil and rid him of his astral functions temporarily. There was a side effect however...it matured his mind to god-like stature." That shocked Silver. "That bad..." Gold nodded. "He'll become dangerous when he regains control of his body and power."  
  
"Sealing him is our only option," Silver suggested. "Is it?" Gold asked. Her sister nodded. "Keeping him here will spell doom for us from the higher-ups. Sealing him is best." "How is not the problem, Silver...where?" "We let the Ginzuishou decide and pray for the best that he doesn't wake up. If he does..."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
...which then leads to the fall of a very powerful kingdom. A nation of peace and love that was consumed by hate and evil. A time when darkness was for once triumphant and ruling that day...  
  
**********************  
  
Ruins. That was all she saw. Her silver eyes took in the broken kingdom before her, slowly imprinting the image in her mind, the image that was caused by her. What have I done? she thought sadly as she locked her eyes onto the once tallest tower of the palace, now only a spiral flight of a dozen steps to indicate that of it's existence. The war and destruction was still fresh in her mind as she slowly knelt onto the rubble strewn floor.  
  
"What have I done?" she mumbled, her dust-covered hands covering her face. Eyes closed, she can see how everyone was killed, their pleas and cries of help to their queen unanswered. Pluto, the first planet to fall was subjected to a Mana Freeza Bomb. This weapon alone destroyed all of that world's life, freezing it over. The screams of her people being flash- freezed still lingered in her mind.  
  
Next was Mercury. The small iron planet turned into a massive ball of fire. Where Pluto froze to cold zero, Mercury burned to the heavens. Everything was consumed by hellfire and brimstone. The Dark Kingdom redirected one of the Sun's solar flares towards Mercury. No one could stop the burning missile as it hurtled to the small planet, not even her. I should have tried to stop it! she thought, as she remembered how the planet was torched, literally lit up like a match-head. Nobody had time to even scream when the solar flare hit.  
  
The Outer Planets didn't fare any better. Neptune was flooded with concentrated alkaline; while Saturn, Uranus and Jupiter were the victims of a Gravity Storm Attack. Everything within the planet was crushed to atom size particles. Saturn's closest moon where the Saturn Palace was located was blown to bits by the increased gravitational tidal force of its mother planet. What horrified her was the way Venus and Mars had been attacked. To defeat the Warrior Planet Mars, the enemy used planetary bombardment, turning the once green planet full of seasoned warriors into a barren wasteland, scarring Mars beyond repair and turning the planet inhospitable. Its two moons, Phobos and Deimos were reduced to floating chunks of iron and rock when the Mars Shield Generators tried to create a planet-wide shield only to be overloaded by the ion blast lasers and thus explode, blowing away chunks of its land into space.  
  
Venus...the very thought of how it's armies were crushed and how the people died brought hot bitter tears to her eyes. The people of Venus were killed by a toxic assault. Dark Kingdom Toxic Generators dug their way underground and pumped hazardous material into the ground, water and atmosphere. Her soldiers, and Venus armies couldn't stop it and before she knew it, the planet was wiped out with multiple bio-chemical warheads. Being attacked through both fronts, Venus never stood a chance. The once beautiful planet where myths of the Goddess of Love reside now has been turned into a toxic wasteland, uninhabitable to all life.  
  
She was blaming herself for the mistake she made. If she had let her people grow, they might have turn back the tide of the losing war. Did she allow them to experience the consequences of their own actions? No..she rather keep them safe and so gave her kingdom a clean bill of health. No mistakes, no struggles to overcome. Of course that made everyone's life a stagnant one, making all of them soft and weak. She realised that now, realised that she was to blame for the fall of the Silver Millennium. And with that realisation came regret and guilt, which caused the dam she built to break.  
  
She cried and cried her eyes out as she knelt there, her mind replaying all the death and destruction over and over again. So deep was her wallowing that she never felt the presence of another watching her. The being looked down at her shaking form and sighed in disgust. She went stiff when she heard the sigh and looked up at the newcomer...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
...followed by insurmountable wars on Earth; the only planet untouched by the cataclysmic battle. Now with its own strife and sorrows, the Earth was a large battlefield. Huge civil wars broke out, decimating most of the land and sea. No one lived in peace for centuries, with soldiers fighting for what they believe in and the innocents all huddling in fear of what is to come...  
  
*******************  
  
Wars everywhere. In the main continents, warlords and their armies fought for the once Sacred Lands of House Endymion. This House used to be the ruler of the Earth but when disaster struck, the heir to the throne vanished, making the land become open bounty to all. The twenty established clans attacked like lightning. Confrontations tore the earth asunder, turning lush green forests to barren deserts. In the end, only six clans survived : the Wolves, Jade Falcons, Ghost Bears, Smoke Jaguars, Nova Cats and Steel Vipers.  
  
For a time there was peace but peace could only last so long. Within the big six, there were two factions : the Crusaders and the Wardens. Both sides have different views on how to run the Earth. The Crusaders see the planet as a major war factory, bent on churning machines of destruction to start a new Silver Millennium in their image. They want to arm themselves to protect themselves from what they believe is another wave of attacks just waiting to be executed.  
  
The Wardens, however, wanted to restore the Earth to its former glory. They see their actions as a way to bring back their way of life and culture. Once more another civil war broke out, this time decimating both sides. Only two small groups survived after that. Both were based in the mountains of the largest continent. By mutual agreement, both sides decide to forget their fighting ways and start over. By the time both establish their own identities, the world changed for them. What used to be the rolling plains now has changed into China. What used to be the open sea became the Atlantic Ocean. Things changed around them, and so they adapted.  
  
What's left of the Wardens decided to establish the Joketsuzouku, an Amazon village, they being an all female roster. The same went for the Crusaders, they built the Musk Dynasty, since they consist of only men. And after centuries of self-exile, they lost all contact with each other and now consider the other as enemies on the frontlines for land and resources. Things never changed even after a century and a half...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
...but that was of another time. Though far from the future, it did bring a few complications.  
  
Complications that will create even more changes ever dreamed possible...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Prophecy of Darkness  
  
Prelude : Dreams  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
2023, Mirai Earth,  
  
Capsule Corporation Ruins.  
  
It was in the middle of the night and Trunks is going through some restless sleep. His mind was at the moment putting him through a dream. In that dream, he sees himself standing on a grassy meadow. Happy chirpings of the birds filled the air, a cool breeze blew by bringing forth the sweet smells of flowers of different breeds. This is paradise he thought, his eyes taking in the breath-taking view of the meadow. He slowly dropped himself into the field of grass below him, letting his body just fall on its own accord.  
  
He rested there, enjoying the tranquillity of the place. His thoughts though began to wonder. Flashes of memories from the fights with his friends against Cell began cropping out. Following that were battles with Bojack and Broly. Through those fights he realised how important he was to his parents. Vegeta would always be there to help him, helping him out at the very last minute and his mother, to love him and spoil him. He liked that.  
  
Then there's Gokou-san and his friends. They're always there for him to fool around with, spar and above all just be normal buddies. He missed those nightly clubbing with Klilyn and Yamcha. Then there was Mr. Satan and his goofy antics at being the World's Greatest Hero. Yeah...those were the days... his mind lingered. He left after that, needing to go back to his time. Already his own world is growing back to what it used to be. He and his mother chipped in, re-supplying the world with much needed technology and food. The society got a much needed boost in support.  
  
That was three years back...now I'm all alone... he thought, going back to the months of pain just a year ago. His mother was starting to die of old age. Years of hiding and working finally took its toll on her battered body. She had no regrets to move on. She passed on the knowledge of her legacy to Trunks, making sure he remembered everything she knew. That very night, the night when Vegeta was killed in combat, she passed away with a smile on her lips. Her final words were ones that Trunks already expected to flow out. "Aishiteru, Trunks-chan..." then her eyes glazed over as she continued with, "...Vegeta..." and everything went silent.  
  
From that day on, he was truly alone. He too had no regrets though. He remembered his mother's legacy, his father's dedication and his friends' love. That was it then...now I've become a lone warrior...closing his eyes for a moment, re-opening them seconds later only to find himself in the middle of a thick forest.  
  
"Wha...?" he voiced out, looking at his new surroundings.  
  
Scanning the place, he thinned out his senses to find any possible threats. He found none. Not wasting time he got up and walked around to try and find an exit. No sooner than a few steps he heard the leaves rustle, heralding someone's or something's arrival. Before he knew it, a fiery form darted out of the trees, poising itself to strike the Saiyajin.  
  
Looking up, he saw his opponent : a giant cobra, topping near thirty feet with its fangs wide open. What paused him from striking out was seeing the snake on fire. Fire bathed the snakes body, not harming it but more likely helping it look more menacing. Palm open, he prepared to fire a bolt of energy but to his surprise nothing came out. He tried again, only to get the same results.  
  
"Kuso!" was his comment before taking off into a headlong, reckless rush. The snake gave chase. He ran for his life after coming to the conclusion that his boundless ki has disappeared. What happened? What's going on? his mind ran those thoughts. He came to the same clearing he was in earlier but he noticed the differences from before. Where it used to be green and beautiful now is charred and ugly. He grimaced at the sight. "What the hell happened?" he screamed out.  
  
He turned around to face his enemy, ready to fight to his last. "Come out!" The flaming snake obliged his call and slithered its way to him. It was about to spit out a ball of fire to him when a shrill was suddenly heard from above. Both prey and predator looked up to the sky. Up there was a bald-headed eagle, its wings spread over them like a canopy in the sky. Another shrill and its talons came into place. Hovering in the air for a moment it then dive forward, the readied talons aimed for the snake. Trunks was trapped between both the giant animals with one on a striking run and another preparing itself to be struck.  
  
"This is gonna hurt...!" he muttered, preparing himself for the impact...which never came when his eyes suddenly when his sight flashed to a full silver moon with a dragon snaked around the satellite having a companion Phoenix gliding by. A silky voice then murmured : "Warrior." With echoes trailing it, the world suddenly turned white to a very familiar ceiling as his eyes snapped open. "A dream...just a dream..." he sighed, body already covered in sweat. Sitting in his bed, he took a quick glance at his clock...Four a.m...might as well get up. I need the fresh air His mind was set on preparing himself for a new day.  
  
A new day that is full of surprises in stored for him.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Another place and time,  
  
1998, Japan,  
  
Hikawa Jinja,  
  
Juuban, Tokyo.  
  
The priestess slept and dreams. She dreamt of being in a dark room, as naked as a newborn babe. She was alone and cold. Trying the warm herself, she asked aloud, "Anyone there? Hello?" No one answered. She tried again and got the same results. She finally heard something after calling out for the sixth time. "Who's there?" she said, directing her sight to where she thought she heard the giggling, which grew louder.  
  
Looking all around, she covered her ears trying to ward off the mad giggling. Soon, incoherent speech filtered through the giggling and she managed to interpret some of the words. "Useless bitch!", "Always insulting the Princess!", "Never one to give respect!" and so on so forth. Of course after going through the state of shock did she voice her thoughts. "NO! You're wrong! I'm not like that!" The voices got louder and harsher from there. "Selfish!" , "Full of jealous fire!", "She's not special!", "Weak!", "Never able to love!", "Tainted! Spoilt brat!". "No...I'm not like that...I...I..." she cried out softly, crumbling to her knees. She forced her hands closer to her ears, if it was possible, to try and hold off the insults and spiteful words.  
  
Then all of a sudden the sounds are gone. She never noticed though, her mind still determined to block out the hateful words. She then heard a soft chuckle. That got her to stop wallowing in her sorrows and become alert of her surroundings. "Who's out there?" she timidly called out, rubbing her arms to relax herself. That chuckle slowly turned into a loud evil laugh.  
  
"My, my...the lovely Senshi of Mars. Prideful as ever...how do you do?"  
  
Her eyes darting all over, she said, "Who are you?" Gaining a little bit of composure, she continued, "Come out!" "Ah, ah, ah! Getting a little too confident aren't we?" the voice said. Then she felt it, the icy grasp of fear suddenly fondling her soul. Too shocked over the sensation, she couldn't help herself but kneel down with sheer terror present on her face.  
  
A shadow form slowly appeared in front of her. Grasping her chin lightly, it forced her to look up into the dark pair of eyes. She tried to resist but somehow something in those eyes kept her from looking away. It might the flowing miasma of black energy or the deep depths of hatred it contains. Whatever it is, she just can't keep her eyes from staring into them. From the two black orbs an image was forced into her sight. An image of death.  
  
Everyone she knew died in the most horrible way. Even she, the one seeing this was subjected to her own death scene. If that was not enough to make her scream in terror and fear, what she saw next after her death made her scream her heart out in a very painful way. The Moon Princess, the one she swore to protect, the girl she loved so much as a sister, the one who sees good in everyone; has been given the worst torture treatments ever.  
  
Suspended in the air by chains on a pole, the blonde girl's body was battered beyond recognition. Her face already swollen with a fractured jaw and a split lip, her clothes torn to shreds with only tattered little pieces of cloth that gave her little decency, and below those lame excuses for cloth, there were enough scars, slashes and bruises all over her body that even a doctor could easily say she'll die without doing a full body check-up.  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!!!!" Rei cried out.  
  
As if hearing her call, Usagi slowly and painfully lifted up her head and gave Rei a reassuring smile. "It's...all...okay...Rei-chan..." she mouthed out. Before she could get even more out, creatures of the dark started swarming all around the Moon Princess and before Rei's terrified eyes, they started dining on her body. Gurgled screams could be heard over the sounds of breaking of bones and mouths with large teeth snapping on the limbs.  
  
The priestess let out a scream of pure primal terror and suddenly her eyes snap open to a darken ceiling. "Where...?" she numbly asked when she heard the sounds of rushing footfalls. Seconds later, Yuuichirou slammed her door open, his eyes alert for any signs of trouble. Seeing none, he let out a sigh of relief. "Rei-chan...are you all right?"  
  
The one in question just got up, looked at him and before he knew it, was in his arms crying her eyes out. Yuuichirou was stunned by her actions. "Comfort her boy," a wise, old voice softly spoke into his ear and he complied. Rei's grandfather let his apprentice take care of his grand- daughter while he scanned the room for any evil spirits. Though sensing none, he was still cautious and so placed a few wards all over the room to be safe.  
  
Once done, he went back to his crying grand-daughter. "Rei-chan...oi, boy! See to it she's comforted. I'll be back with some relaxing tonic for her." "Hai, Hino-sensei," he replied. Once she drank up and was soon asleep, did both men leave her to rest. Worried about her welfare, Yuuichirou volunteered to keep watch over her outside the room. His master was thinking the same thing. "Yes, boy...that is a good idea. You stand guard here and I'll be back to check on her tomorrow. Oyasumi."  
  
"Oyasumi, Hino-sensei," he called back.  
  
The old priest paused in mid-stride. "Oh! And Yuuichirou-san?" "Yes?"  
  
"Arigatou." "Mata ashita Hino-san." The old man nodded and continued to his room.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
1998, Japan,  
  
Jungle Training Grounds,  
  
Rolling Hills,  
  
Nerima, Tokyo.  
  
A misty evening at a campsite outside the Nerima Prefecture. Sitting by the fire was a young man, who was happily digging in his dinner. His companion, his soon-to-be wife just smiled on at him as he ate. "Thif if great Akane!" the man said in between his eating. He paused to have a drink. "Really? Not toxic for you anymore?" the girl asked, sarcasm dripping in her voice.  
  
"They ain't toxic ever since you started taking lessons from that student girl...what's her name...Kino Makoto," he said, taking his fifth helping. Akane just sat there, a rosy blush on her cheeks. "Not as good as Kasumi-neesan but 'ey, one can't picky if he's stomach is to be filled with a proper dinner," he continued.  
  
"Ranma...arigatou!" Akane said, a pleasant smile lighting up her face. "Eh? It's me who should be thanking you for the dinner. 'Sides...you deserve the compliment after how hard I saw you work with Makoto-san in the kitchen." Another drink and the 'wild horse', as his name literally translates to, started pigging out again. An even brighter blush graced her face.  
  
It was night when the two finished dinner and another set of katas. Cuddling up to each other by the warm fire, they both just sat there in silence with Ranma's arm lightly grasping Akane's shoulder in a possessive manner. This kind of setting would never happen two years back if it weren't for that one incident that finally forced the two to confess their heart's secret.  
  
Being used to his way of showing his love, Akane was quite confused when her fiancée suddenly held her tighter. "Ranma...what's wrong?" She looked up to see his face and was quite frighten when she saw the cold blue- steel colour of his eyes. "Ranma..." she got out before he placed a finger on her lips, silencing her question. "Hush! Something's not right with the place. I can feel it," he said. "Are you sure?" his fiancée asked.  
  
Still looking around with his senses already stretched to the limit, Ranma whispered back, "Use what I've taught you and try to feel the energy flow of this place." She did it the way she learned it and was quite surprise by what she felt of her surroundings. "I feel an evil looming in here," she said, rubbing her hands to keep them warm. After a while, the funny feeling they both got faded off into the background. "It's gone now. I think that's enough training for a while, we'll be leaving tomorrow," hid arms holding her closer.  
  
"Un!" Akane nodded, the warmth of his body calming her. She rested there, on his chest, feeling very safe in his arms and would've fall asleep in minutes if Ranma hadn't nudged her out of her drowsy state. "Akane ...look!" he said, his finger pointing towards the skies. She followed his hand up to see where he was pointing and let out a surprised gasp.  
  
"Ranma! They're beautiful!"  
  
"Heh! Thought you'd love 'em! They're one of my tightly held secrets. You wanna know which constellation is which?" Still awed by the sight, Akane just nodded her head. "Kirei..." was the only thing she breathed out. Taking her by the hand, Ranma led her to a higher spot not far from their campsite. Very soon, he got to show her what he knew of the heavens and what legendary myths they contained. The two never got any sleep that night. It'll all turn out fine...I promise you that Akane Ranma silently vow as he held his fiancée lovingly in his arms.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Realm of Nightmares,  
  
Sea of Chaos.  
  
"So glad you could make it my dear Silver," she said, puffing while she's at it.  
  
Silver shrugged. "I didn't have a choice in that matter. I, thank you for taking care of Pluto for me while I regenerated...and please Nightmare, call me by my new name," she said, her spirit slowly taking an actual form. "Yes, yes...Serenity right? S'all right for me to take care of Puu-chan. Though, you know she can be hand-full at times."  
  
"Yes, she can. So it seems that it is time to put into action what we have been planning for a long time, ne?" Serenity asked. The Lord of Nightmares took another drag from her cigarette. "Ahem...Serenity...that would be 'what I've been planning for a long time', I think." The Silver Queen gave her a mock indignant look. "Hey I did contribute with some ideas!" "Yeah, yeah!" her sister replied.  
  
Silence then piled on them like a fog on a Sunday morning, waiting to be cleared. Nightmare decided to cut through the fog. "Um...you know Pluto will be busy in the coming few months, right?" Her companion nodded. "Yes, with the Gears of Time starting to move she'll be needed to do most of our errands." Nightmare gave her a thoughtful look. "Do you think Pluto can perform those tasks without being partial to any side? Will she bend the rules to aid her own desires? I know I couldn't!"  
  
The queen sighed. "Let's pray nothing goes wrong and that she'll be impartial even to her own wishes. I hope she didn't do anything that might force her into a lurch with your champion or mine." Her Gold Sister nodded. "Let's hope so, I don't want to see her learn from the harsh consequences of her grave mistakes." Serenity smiled at that comment. "You know, learning from your mistake makes you stronger. I learned that lesson at the cost of my kingdom. If Pluto is forced to learn it the hard way, so be it." The Lord of Nightmares nodded in understanding.  
  
"The first phase will be starting soon," she said. "Hmm, yes...it's almost time for the warrior to come," the Moon Queen agreed. "And it's also time for your Time Guardian to meet my Dragon Knight. All is going according to plan." The queen nodded in agreement.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
The Den,  
  
Zephilia City, Dragoon Mountains,  
  
Kingdom of Zephilia,  
  
Northern Continent.  
  
A very buxom waitress was waiting her tables in The Den, a tavern for many adventurers, poets and wanderers, with many stories being told over large mugs of beer and glasses of wine. As usual, she was minding her own business when she heard a group of unruly men, obviously bandits, discussing about rumours of a certain Bandit Killer gone missing.  
  
That piece of information roused her attention and she immediately made it known to them. Of course, being unruly means trying to be 'vicious' as possible and so they treated her as a sex-toy instead. Usually, such treatments would just flush by off her but today was not her day to play.  
  
Keeping it short, Luna Inverse quickly lost it and thrashed out the information from the would be bandits. "What was it you heard about?" her voice going all business. They all incoherently babbled but the Knight of Cepheid managed to filter the information she needed. It went : "Lina Inverse, the famous Bandit Killer, went missing a few weeks ago. Her blonde companion is looking for her so is the Princess of Sailoon and the cursed golem. The Mazoku and Ryuzoku are also out looking for her. Many reports from other bandit outfits confirm the news as true that Lina Inverse has went missing."  
  
That worried her. Now Luna was the type that never worried over her little sister. When Lina faced off Shaburanigdo, Hellmaster Phibirizo, Demon Dragon Gaav, Dark Star and many more; the waitress already had firsthand information courtesy of one Trickster Priest or one Greater Beast. Now Lina goes missing and she neither heard a word from that 'fruitcake' nor seen any huge, very bright, earth-shaking explosions yet.  
  
That means lil' sis is in big trouble! Luna concluded. Very big trouble!  
  
Immediately realising the depth of the situation, she informed her boss about taking the night off and quickly left for home. Once in her room, she opened her spell-book and launched a seeker probe. Ten minutes later and Luna let out a frustrated sigh. "Kuso! Where are you Lina-chan?" she cried. After another hour and it is confirmed that her sister is no where to be found on the planet or on any of its upper and lower spiritual planes.  
  
She dispelled the probe and looked out her window, noting the building of the storm over the horizon. Slowly as she watched, the clouds turned from pure white to raging purple she let out a sad sigh, saying, "Something's coming and it's not a simple storm...oh Great Cepheid, what will I do now? Where has my sister been taken to?" And for the first time in her life, Luna Inverse was really worried for her missing younger sister.  
  
---------  
  
Author notes...  
  
This fanfic's my first, so bear with me. I know the prologue is a bit confusing, but some of the facts will be explained in the upcoming chapter 1. Yes, this will be a big cross-over. And yes, it will also be a long 'fic. C&C are welcome, flames will be thrown out the window. Forgive me if the characters in here are OOC, and please correct me if you found any mistakes, ne?  
  
Be seein' ya in the next chapter. 


End file.
